Jesse Alvarez
Jesse Alvarez is a male wrestler in Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW), Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW), Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), and is under development of World Character Entertainment (WCE). As well, he is the owner/chairman/GM of a company known as Awesome Championship Wrestling (ACW). Background *'Series:' N/A *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 18 *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 192 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) PCUW, NCW, UWE, WCE (Developmental) *'Debut:' 2012 *'Status: '''Active *'Billed From:' San Antonio, Texas *'Allies:' Evelyn Cano (niece), Joshua Garza (best friend), Korra (girlfriend), most of the PCUW face roster, Charlie Brown, Tidus, Deadpool, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Scorpion, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *'Rivals: Masked Attacker from PCUW, Kiba Inuzuka, Tom Brady, Souichi Sugano, Rookie Revolution, Seto Kaiba, Joker, Wolfgang Starve *'''Twitter: @AwesomeAlvarez Fictional Wrestling Career 'Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling' 'Debut' He debuted against current PCUW X-Divison Champion Eddward. He did well for his first day, but lost. However, his spirits were lifted up when Eddward said he had a bright future ahead of him. Two weeks later after PCUW Independence Day, Jesse was set to face Carter Sullivan, but was attacked backstage from behind and was out for weeks. Then, on the night of SummerFest, Jesse made a surprising return when PCUW World Heavyweight Champion Eddy was attacked by a mysterious man with a fully-covered black mask. The attacker, however, ran out of the ring before Jesse could get to him. 'Return to PCUW' Jesse made his official return to PCUW during the World Title case and was put in a Triple Threat Match against Kevin and Christopher House for a shot at Eddy's World Heavyweight Championship. The main event happens, and just when Jesse was about to put Kevin away with his finisher, the Alvarez Driver, Christopher took him down with the Carbon Footprint from out of thin air and he pinned him for the win. The week followed when Jesse decided to accept Chris' challenge, but to a losing effort after Chris escaped the Alvarez Driver and nailed the Carbon Footprint, a deja vu of the end of the match just like last week. At post-match, he would be assaulted by his opponent, given no chance to fight back, until Eddy came to save him. However, he fails to return the favor for Jesse when Chris manages to take him and the Latino Kid out. 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' 'X-tream Galaxy Wrestling' TBA 'Debut' When UWE made its return as UWE V2, Jesse officially debuted against "The Highest" Tyson Blake. He fought him with everything he got, but in the end, Tyson catches him with the Highest Drop and pins him to get the win. 'World Character Entertainment' 'Northern Carnage Wrestling' 'Debut (2013)' Jesse debuted on an NCW show against former NCW World Heavyweight Champion Sokka, but only to a losing effort. Before the match even started, NCW fans were highly mixed about him until they saw what he can do. The next match he had was on NCW No Way Out in a Dark Match against newcomer Jay Luxo, only to lose again. Despite so, he got respect from the fans and managed to smile a little before leaving the ring. It is said that Jesse has been moved down to NCW Developmental (XW) by DXP. 'XW (2014)' Jesse competed the XW Title Tournament and has already defeated Evan Din and Jago Krueger into the finals against Wolfgang of Don't Stave. He then beat Wolfgang to become the first-ever XW World Heavyweight Champion. Jesse got into a grudge feud against Wolfgang, who Jesse had beat him in another match to insure Wolfgang couldn't challenge for the XW championship for 180 days. Eventually, he lost his World Championship to Alistair Solverig and was attacked post-match by an unknown person who left behind a red cloth on his neck and blood dripping from his head. Jesse then attempted to regain the championship off of Alistair in a losing effort. A month later, Jesse won at Gutcheck 2 in a Lottery match, winning and gaining a contract to NCW. 'Return to the Main Roster' Alvarez made his re-debut into the main roster against Ryo Akyiama to a losing effort. Making matters worse, he was assaulted by Joan Rivera with a jab to the head from her scissors, having her telling him what it "feels like" to be "cut," literally feeling it himself and Joan proclaiming him as a hypocrite considering he hired Avatar Korra after the release of a few ACW wrestlers, including Joan herself, since both her and Korra are mere enemies. It was said that only a week after signing Korra into ACW, they began dating. At The Corner of Napoleon & Market pay-per-view by NCW, Jesse wrestled against NCW X-Pro Champion "The Whole Damn Deal" Bolin for his championship belt in a one-on-one match. Jesse would attempt of picking up the win, if it wasn't for his injured ribs he received after landing a dangerous Moonsault off eight feet from the railings. In the end, Bolin took advantage after countering Jesse's Elbow Drop with his raised knees, striking the injured ribs and pinning him to retain his title. With that, Jesse furthered his losing streak. A week later, WrestleWars passed through and Jesse competed in his first Grandest Stage of Them All in NCW against Takato Matsuki in the Road to Glory Series. Alvarez turned Matsuki over with the Walls of Awesomeness, even if with his injured ribs and Takato being non-injured, the move was just enough to make him tap out and the Latino Kid had officially ended his losing streak, winning via submission and gaining ten points into the series. Personality In the ring, Jesse shows he's a true respectful competitor. However, he does show a bit of arrogance and will show why he's called the Latino Kid, hence the name inspired from the WWE Hall of Famers Eddie Guerrero and "HBK" Shawn Michaels. He will display his Latino heritage proudly, show he's willing to win a match (Lie, Cheat, Steal), and will show the charisma he has inside him. He's not even afraid to accept a challenge at his own risk. Many people in wrestling inspired and influenced him to be what he is today: Eddie Guerrero (tactics), Shawn Michaels (charisma), John Cena (pride and confidence), "Y2J" Chris Jericho (cockiness, most likely to get himself into trouble), and CM Punk (rebel attitude). Personal Life In the Mutliverse, Jesse is known for having strange unexplainable powers and a Yami inside him. As heard, Jesse is a third genearation star of the Alvarez Family into wrestling since his father, Ricardo Alvarez Jr. a.k.a. Impresionante ''Alvarez, and his father before him, Ricardo Alvarez Sr. a.k.a. The Original ''Impresionante ''Alvarez, have been in the squared circle for a long time. Though his family aren't well known except in Spanish nations. As of now, Jesse is currently dating Korra of ''The Legend of Korra series. In Wrestling Jesse is known a high-flyer and at times, a luchador, but he will risk the chance of lifting up a heavy opponent to prove what he can do. His tactics even come from Eddie Guerrero. Finishers *''Alvarez Driver'' (Standing Fireman's Carry Takeover into a Death Valler Driver) *''Impresionante Finale'' (Single Underhook Suplex into a Cutter) - family finisher *''Latino Splash'' (Frog Splash) - adopted and in tribute of Eddie Guerrero *''Latino Tamer'' (Boston Crab while kneeling on the opponent's back or neck) *''The Awesome Gift'' (Superkick, with theatrics) - adopted from Shawn Michaels *''The Walls of Awesomeness'' (Elevated Boston Crab) Signatures *Arm Trap Swinging Neckbreaker *Atomic Drop *Backhand Chop *Clothesline *Dropkick *Falling Neckbreaker *Figure-Four Leglock *Flapjack *Float-over Suplex *Flying Forearm Smash followed by a kip-up *Frankenstiner *Full Nelson Facebuster *''Hilo'' (Slingshot Somersault Senton) - adopted and in tribute of Eddie Guerrero *Hip Toss *Hurricanrana *Inverted Atomic Drop *''Lasso from El Paso'' (Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent's back) - adopted and in tribute of Eddie Guerrero *''Latinosault'' (Springboard Moonsault) *Modified Figure-Four Leglock *Monkey Flip *Multiple DDT Variations **Falling Inverted **Float-over **Lifting **Snap **Spike *Multiple Diving Variations **Clothesline **Dropkick **Elbow Drop, with theatrics **Enzuigiri **Hurricanrana **Leg Drop **Moonsault **Somersault Senton *Multiple Springboard Variations **Clothesline **Dropkick **Dropkick to an opponent on the ring apron **Hurricanrana **Moonsault **Plancha **Savate Kick **Somersault Senton *Multiple Suplex Variations **Back **Double Underhook **German **Fisherman **Inverted **Super **''Three Amigos'' (Triple Rolling Verticals) - adopted and in tribute of Eddie Guerrero **Vertical *One-handed Bulldog *Scoop Slam *Slingshot Somersault Senton *Skin the Cat *Sleeper Slam, sometimes as a counter to an oncoming opponent *Snap Scoop Powerslam *Spear *Step-up Enzuigiri *''Spanish Lockout'' (Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter) *Spin-out Powerbomb *Swinging Neckbreaker *''The Smokin' Gun'' (With the referee distracted, Alvarez tosses a foreign object to his opponent and lies down. When the referee looks, he assumes the opponent performed an illegal attack on Jesse and calls for the disqualification) - adopted from Eddie Guerrero, uses it only either when necessary or just for kicks *''Throwback (Running Neck Snap to a bent-over opponent) *''Welcome to San Antonio, Bitch / Welcome to San Antonio... (Double Underhook Backbreaker) - the latter name used only in PCUW Managers Nicknames *'"Awesome Alvarez"' *'"The Awesome One"' *'"The Ayatollah of Awesomeness"' *'"The Latino Kid"' *'"Sexy Latino Beast"' Theme Songs *'"Latino Heat"' by Jim Johnston *'"Burn it Down"' by Linkin Park (ACW; April 5, 2013 - present) Championships and Accomplishments PCUW UWE 'XGW' *XGW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time, holds record for youngest winner of the strap) WCE NCW 'XW' *XW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, first-ever) Category:Wrestling OCs